


I will Love You and Care for You

by CoyoteStarrksAss



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Birthday, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Family Bonding, Fluff, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAMMON I LOVE YOU SM, Lucifer and Mammon bonding can i get a wahoo !, MAMMON STANS HOW WE DOIN, Mammon gets a hug from Lucifer finallu, Mammon's Birthday, again: PLATONIC LOVE AND AFFECTION AS ALWAYS, all the bros have one (1) speakin part this time, also Lilith is only mentioned, also Lucifer is LOVING and NICE bc i starved of brother affection oops, also yes each tier of the fountain represents the bros and lilith, and how i perceive them to have been born even tho Beel and Belphie are twins, as are Dia and Barbatos, born on the same day twins not fr twins since Satan was born from Lucifer, but not the normal ones ig ??, different depicitions of sins, finally god, from Lucifer's pov, hate misspellin, i explain that in a fic of mine but since that ones long as hell i can explain if asked :D !!, i gotta be annoyin abt it im sorry for that only, i think Lilith and Satan were too but like, max does NOT condone fictional incest thank you, of Greed and Pride specifically, okay i'll stop talkin in tags it's past midnight 10 sept for me so, the bros are here only in memory, this is HIGHLY Mammon and Lucifer centric, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoyoteStarrksAss/pseuds/CoyoteStarrksAss
Summary: Mammon's request for his birthday this year is that he and Lucifer spend some time together; just the first and second brother, no other brothers allowed!! They haven't spent time alone since the Celestial Realm, Mammon wants this!Yet... Mammon doesn't want any money or gifts this year, and he passes every single fancy store and restaurant on their way through town. In fact, Lucifer is the one who gets a (physical) present more than Mammon does today. What's up with that?!
Comments: 24
Kudos: 69





	I will Love You and Care for You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !! I am back w fluff :D !!
> 
> I swear i'm workin on my multi chap fic(s). It's just,,,,, sm easier to write one shots in one go when bogged down w college
> 
> anyway !!!! this' a lil idea i had that ended up a lil unexpected, not just bc it's from Lucifer's pov but bc i get a lil headcanon-y ig w it ?? and also uhhhhhh maybe OOC ?? idk, i dont think theyre TOO OOC, and def not in a way that isnt like explained here,, eh, rlly, i rlly like this fic and i rlly wanted smth up for Mammon's bday today !! so !! here we go !!
> 
> And as always, just bc i gotta say this for my own peace of mind; this work ABSOLUTELY does NOT contain incest. every loving and affectionate word, phrase, statement and action made is one SOLELY meant to be BROTHERLY, PLATONIC LOVE coming across, romance is NOT even ALLUDED to in this fic, so pls god dont mention it or think of it as such. idc abt any reason u give; i am uncomfy w incest between fictional / real and step / half siblings and family, so pls do NOT come here for it. 
> 
> beyond all that; Mammon stans and Mammon kinnies, this is for US !!!!!

_"I wanna spend time with Lucifer, and only Lucifer!"_

That had been the answer that Lucifer's younger brother, Mammon, had given when he was asked what he wanted most for his birthday. It had shocked the eldest brother quite a bit; since their fall into the Devildom that resulted in them and their five other brothers becoming demons, Lucifer and Mammon hadn't spent much time together, unless he was punishing Mammon for getting into the trouble he seemed prone to attracting. In fact, after the third brother, Leviathan, had been born in the Celestial Realm, Lucifer and Mammon had rarely spent time alone as they had in the century before Levi came to be. 

Since Lucifer had changed quite considerably since that time (not to say Mammon hadn't either, since all seven of them had changed, it was just that Lucifer hadn't changed for the _better_ much), he hadn't expected Mammon to ever want to try and get that time they had lost back. Not without some sort of catch, of course. 

(In all reality, Lucifer despised being so critical of his brother in that way, but with Mammon being the Avatar of Greed, and Lucifer of Pride, neither one could really help the instincts they had gained in their falling. It was true for the others as well, after all. The eldest tried not to blame himself too much.)

 _"That's so rude, what about_ **_us_** _?_ _!"_ Their fifth brother, Asmo, had cried. _"We're your brothers too, what if this is the only time we get together?!"_

 _"Whaddya mean?! Are ya saying you don't wanna spend time with me when it's_ **_not_ ** _my birthday?!"_

 _"Not always particularly, but the moments_ **_are_ ** _rare."_ The elected fourth brother, Satan (it was difficult to explain the manner of his birth, a subject best not gone into at the moment, for Lucifer), had admitted bluntly. 

_"Sometimes it sucks that you're so blunt."_ The other blunt one of the family, the seventh brother Belphegor, had muttered.

 _"Better blunt than a liar, sometimes."_ Belphie's twin, the sixth brother Beelzebub, had grumbled to him just as quietly (though it hadn't been missed by Lucifer or the one it was intended to be kept from, Satan, at all).

 _"Yanno, you guys can just be real and say you wanna hang out with him too."_ Levi said rather loudly, not looking up from his game but not bothering to hide his words. They had gone ignored nonetheless, but Mammon had been grateful that he tried (though he'd never outwardly show it, Lucifer knew the second brother well enough to know by the way his eyes got misty for a moment).

_"You all suck! It's whatever, the Great Mammon doesn't wanna hang out with anyone else but Lucifer, anyway! Whaddya say?"_

_What the hell else could I say but yes?_ Lucifer thought, furrowing his brow. _I'm not one to mince another's feelings, but I also was not opposed to the idea. Better he bring it up than myself, for my Pride would never allow it, shameful as that is._

_…Provided this isn't just an excuse to blow all of my money, of course._

"Hey, you're starin' off into space." Mammon's voice suddenly cut into the eldest's thoughts, making Lucifer look to him. They were walking through their town's shopping center at the moment, having just stopped at a vendor selling food, the stick of said food which Mammon had wanted sticking out from his mouth. Lucifer hadn't realized the thought of food had reminded him of Beelzebub, the Avatar of Gluttony, so much that it had made his thoughts spiral into the events that had gone on to bring the two here. 

"Yanno, if ya really didn't wanna spend the day with me, you didn't have to." Mammon continued on, looking away as Lucifer looked at him. There was a certain melancholy in his voice as he added on, "I know you probably think I'm just gonna cheat ya outta your money or somethin'. You could'a said this was a bad idea."

"No, it isn't that," Lucifer shook his head, awkwardly wanting to defend himself. He forcefully pushed the want to tack on _Not entirely, at least_ to his statement out of his mind before he kept on. 

"The food reminded me of Beel, is all, and I was caught up in a memory. Forgive me, I didn't mean to make it seem as though I don't want to be here.

"Besides, if there's any day to use up my card in your name, it's today; it _is_ your birthday, after all."

_Though I'll cut the finances off if you try to go too far. Of course, you're no stranger to that sentiment, so I won't bother with saying it._

Lucifer hesitated as this thought crossed his mind, another bubbling to the surface as it did. 

_If it is one's birthday, however, is there such a thing_ _as "too far"?_

_…_

_I never did think of it like that._

Mammon himself had hesitated, but he quickly broke into a grin as Lucifer's words processed to him. 

"Well, you're in luck, because today ain't about money, anyway!" He exclaimed quite proudly, pointing a finger directly in Lucifer's face. 

"Today's all about me, the Great Mammon, sure, but even _I_ don't always want jewels and riches! Sometimes I want _memories_ , and I want'em made! Money can't buy that, now can it?"

Lucifer blinked in surprise, looking at his brother with a confused gaze. "Are you sure you're _Greed_? I've never heard a greedy person saying something like this."

Raising an eyebrow, Lucifer also said, "Did you drink anything you normally don't today? A potion of some sort, or even some Demonus? You get awfully truthful when drinking."

"That's just mean!" Mammon griped, taking the stick out of his mouth as he pouted. "I did _not_ , I just figured- Yanno, today's the only day I'm gonna get what I want, right? Even if ya think I'm lyin' tomorrow, I'll get it today, because ya never say no to me on my birthday. 'Less it's for somethin' stupid, at least."

Shaking out his shoulders, Mammon's golden eyes brightened as he grabbed onto Lucifer's sleeve, pointing ahead of them now. "Now c'mon, quit tryin' to figure me out and _relax_ , won'tcha? I wanna hang out with ya and I think that should be all that matters!"

 _Yes, but it's unlike you to be so… Open with it. I wouldn't expect this from any of the others, forget the fact that it's you._ Lucifer pondered as Mammon all but dragged him along down the sidewalk, making the eldest wonder just where they were going, in some corner of his mind, if not the stores and restaurants. 

_What kind of motive do you have here, Mammon? Is this truly just about the memories? What in Hell itself's name could have brought this on from you? On_ **_today_** _, of all days, no less?_

No matter Mammon's insistence that he should, Lucifer found that he could _not_ relax. Most of the second brother's birthdays before this had all included him wanting (damn near begging, in the months leading up to it) material things, and _expensive_ material things, at that. It was easier, in a sort of way, to look at Mammon as just his Sin, his Greed, and Lucifer wasn't completely sure if that was because he had grown used to Mammon being so or because each brother, himself included, had all become their Sins on the surface of their personalities. If either one were the case, though, then Lucifer wasn't sure if he was prepared to be upset with himself as a result of letting his thoughts go so far. 

But… Really, what _could_ have brought this on?!

When Mammon finally stopped dragging Lucifer by the sleeve, they had arrived in one of the many parks their corner of the Devildom had to offer, a walking trail laid out in front of them. Mammon looked over his shoulder - assumedly to make sure Lucifer had followed, even though that wasn't necessary - and motioned Lucifer along, smiling to his older brother. 

"There's somethin' at the end of this trail that I really like and wanna show ya. It'll blow your mind!"

"I see," Lucifer replied, unsure of how else to go about it. "But, just as well… Mammon, this is _your_ birthday. _I_ should be showing _you_ something."

"Oi! Come off it, will ya? Just trust me, okay?! You're comin' with and that's final!" Mammon all but snapped, his own already-thin patience thinning even more (Lucifer was proud of his boldness). "Besides, you're doin' what I'm askin', aren't ya? That's basically the point!"

"Yes, but…" Lucifer sighed, following after his brother, who had begun to walk. "What's this all about? Will it truly be so bad to admit?"

"No, you're just bein' impatient about it, 's all." Mammon said, grinning when Lucifer shot him a look that said _Are you kidding me?_

"Look, you'd never be so desperate to know if I just _admitted_ it, so I wanted to have some fun with it! I promise though, I'll tell ya soon enough~" 

"I expect it to be good, then." Lucifer finally relented, turning to face the trail. "I'm on the edge of my seat here."

"Hey, don'tcha get all Sarcasm McGee on me! You'll like it, I swear to ya, even though your big ass Pride will get in the way."

"My-" Lucifer started to say, but he was cut off as the path split open into an area that was almost entirely encased by trees that were white as snow. It took Lucifer a moment to process that they were truly white, not tree lights that were coloured so. Some yards in front of them sat a large fountain that gave Lucifer a serious case of homesickness: Almost an exact replica of the most beautiful object in the Celestial Realm that Lucifer had once made himself, the fountain was made of pure marble white, the water falling gently from each tier as it cascaded from the tiers, eight in total. The tallest of the tiers, which was also the smallest, had water lights that were a beautiful blue in colour, the tiers coming after it and growing in size having gold, orange, pink, red, purple, opal and green lights. The basin at the bottom that caught the water had the same gold lights as the second tier, an intentional design choice by Lucifer when he had first built it, and obviously had been again. At the very top, however, was a new addition that made the fountain differ from the original, which was a spire that stood straight up into the air, a pair of feathered wings, black as a midnight sky, on either side of it being outstretched, probably ten feet in total in diameter. 

Standing in front of it, Mammon spread his arms as he turned back to Lucifer, the brightest smile the eldest had ever seen from him illuminating his face as he did so. 

"Well? How'd'ya like it?" He grinned, the lights from the water making it seem as if he were glowing. It was a scene Lucifer hadn't seen in nearly a millennia, one he hadn't expected to ever see again for any of his brothers. 

"It's… It's completely identical to the one I built for you." Lucifer muttered, voice barely above a whisper, as he slowly approached the structure. "All those years ago. This… I built this for your birthday, just before we fell."

"Yup, and everyone decided to have it respect all of us, not just me," Mammon stuck his tongue out teasingly, his "everyone" implying the addition of their late sister, Lilith, for once. "You were so mad about that."

"It was _yo_ _ur_ birthday present! The fountain was originally only _meant_ for you! It took so much longer to finish because I had to add the extra tiers and lights; not to mention how every angel in the vicinity thought such differing colours were a nightmare, before realizing what they symbolized!"

"Yeah, but I still freakin' loved it, so who cares?! I sure don't!" Mammon grinned, putting his hand on Lucifer's shoulder as he gestured to it with the other. 

"I didn't wanna ask you, though, to make another one; for one, I didn't know if you'd be pissed. Second, I didn't want you to work that hard, so I really mulled it over for awhile. One day, I guess I was thinkin' about it too hard, because when I was in the courtyard at R.A.D, Barbatos noticed me and asked me what was up. When I brought the idea up to him, he proposed the idea to Lord Diavolo that a new walkin' trail be built that lead to this. His Majesty thought it was a great idea, but felt bad because I knew about it, and he figured it'd make a great present- this was only a few weeks ago, mind you, so he had it on the mind, yanno? Anyway, I told him, yanno, that I didn't care; it was a freakin' cool present then, and it's a freakin' cool present now that I can share with everyone again! The only catch is, _I'm_ not the one surprised this time, _you guys_ are!"

Mammon laughed to himself, greatly amused with himself, for a moment before he looked at Lucifer with admiration in his bright blue-gold eyes. 

"The wings at the top, though, were Barbatos' idea; a way to respect ya as the original builder, he said. But c'mon! Tell me, are ya happy or what?!"

Grinning as he was, Lucifer found that he didn't have the heart at all to tell Mammon that he wasn't. Even more surprising, Lucifer found that, in his heart, he really _was_ happy to see the fountain. It had been something he had worked hard on alone, and he had been incredibly upset that it had to stay in the Celestial Realm after their rebellion caused them to fall. 

"Of course I am, Mammon. It's… Nice, to see it again." Lucifer said as truthfully as possible, his mind wanting him to say _Comforting_ instead of _Nice_. He prayed Mammon understood his intentions. 

"I knew it!" Mammon jumped with glee, pumping his fists as he looked back up to the fountain. 

"I'm glad I could show it to you first, Lucifer. The look on your face is all I wanted."

"The look that went from confusion to disgust to awe? Or just the look of awe?" The eldest asked plainly, smiling at Mammon to show he was teasing. 

"Well, _both_ , duh~ I gotta have _somethin'_ to post on Devilgram!" 

"Oh, _don't_ you dare." Lucifer warned, but the eldest held the second's gaze for several moments before they both broke out into laughter, hanging onto each other as they did so. Lucifer was quite happy to share this moment with him- just a moment of pure joking, laughter, and joy with his brother, his first baby brother.

_I must thank Barbatos and Lord Diavolo when I see them next. This was a marvelous idea._

"C'mon, we can sit on that bench there." Mammon suggested, pulling Lucifer along to said bench before sitting on it, stretching out before relaxing into it. Lucifer was a bit more composed, calmly sitting himself beside the other. For quite a bit of time, the two simply sat together, comfortably silent as the water from the fountain made up for sound, as did the breeze coming through the trees. It wasn't until Lucifer's thoughts from earlier came back to his mind did he speak up. 

"As charming as this is, Mammon, I _do_ still wish to do _something_ for today." He insisted, raising an eyebrow as his brother groaned. "What is so bad about me offering this to you? You _leap_ at the chance to spend money that isn't yours and to receive things from said money. 

"If something has transpired to make you feel guilt for giving into your Sin, I _will_ take care of it." Lucifer added on, a nasty idea formulating in his mind of why Mammon would be so set on not accepting material items. "As much as any of our Sins can be annoying, Mammon, I can't sit back and watch you deny your very nature. That'd be like us stopping Beelzebub from eating every single time he went to do so."

"I know _that_ , but for Hell's sake, get what I'm _gettin'_ at here." Mammon continued to groan, nearly knocking his head on the back of the bench when he leaned that way. When he looked back up, however, to find Lucifer confusedly looking at him, the second brother snapped and got up from the bench with another groan, turning away from the eldest as he held his head in his hands. 

" _Time_ , Lucifer!" He finally shouted out, turning back around as he spread his arms for emphasis. "Specifically _your_ time. _T_ _hat's_ what I want today! That's what I'm _Greedy_ for today! Fuck the money and the presents, I just want some fuckin' time with you!"

"Mammon, what on-" Lucifer tried to cut in, quite surprised to be hearing this, but Mammon was now intent on saying his piece, because he spread his hands as he went on as if Lucifer hadn't spoken. 

"People always think Greed means I gotta constantly want money and gold and expensive material shit- and they ain't wrong! But Greed's also _personal_! Wantin' all the excess shit _on top_ of the shit I already have is part of Greed, but _my_ Greed also lies with _y'all_. With _you_. You're my only big brother, and we haven't hung out in who knows _how_ long! All we ever do together, we do as a family or when you're mad at me; and that's well and fine! Not the punishments, because they suck, but the family shit, I get it! We're _brothers_! We do shit _together_!

"But I'm _Greedy_ , Lu, and I was your _first brother_. Do ya know how _hard_ it is, especially _now_ that I'm basically _all_ Greed for the most part, to know other people have your time?! Especially when those other people are my family, in who I'm _also_ Greedy as all fuck for time with! It's like I'm hittin' a damn wall over and over! And you and your dumb Pride, makes it _that_ much harder to be all close and lovey and soft with ya - and that's not just _me_ talkin', that's _all_ of us - because you're all strong and tough; it sucks! You were all I had for so damn long, and now we hardly ever get to just, be _happy_ and _alone_ together without the others and it's drivin' me _nuts_! **_Nuts_**! 

"So shut _up_ about wantin' to get me shit, shut _up_ about not expectin' this outta my Greed, shut _up_ about my birthday, and shut **_up_ ** and **_hug_ **me before I lose my shit!"

Lucifer didn't bother to waste a breath, instead collecting Mammon to him as soon as he finished his statement, holding him close to himself with an arm across his back and a hand firmly on his head. Had he been in demon form, Lucifer would've wrapped his wings around him as well, as he had when Mammon was first born; an effort to protect him from the world, its view, and from anything else. And also, just as an action of love- brilliant, radiant love that Lucifer held for his beloved brother. 

"Oh, Mammon," Lucifer chuckled gently, though tears were prickling at his eyes. He planted a gentle kiss to Mammon's forehead, an action he _really_ hadn't done to _any_ of the brothers even before the fall. "There were other, _easier_ , ways to tell me you missed this."

Mammon grumbled dissent into his shoulder, but Lucifer merely smiled and held him closer, making sure he spoke loud enough that the other would surely hear him clearly. 

" _I_ _'m proud of you, Mammon_."

His brother jumped slightly in his arms, as if he weren't expecting those words, but Lucifer didn't care. He didn't care that it sent pain through him, to ignore his Pride; that was _him_ , that was _Lucifer_ speaking, and everything in the three realms be _damned_ if he let Mammon think, for even _one_ second, that Lucifer's Pride wasn't just personal to _himself_ ;

No, Lucifer's Pride, just as Mammon's Greed was, was just as personal in the sense of being towards and was _for_ his brothers. 

"…You big idiot." Mammon muttered, arms finally coming up to Lucifer and wrapping around him, grip tight - if not tighter - than the one Lucifer had on Mammon. He pressed himself in tight, and Lucifer could feel his tears beginning to fall against his shoulder. He said nothing of it.

"You ain't supposed to make me _cry_ , yanno."

"Perhaps." Lucifer agreed. 

"Do forgive me for it just this once, however."

Mammon made a noise of agreement before he buried his face into Lucifer's shoulder, sobbing out a laugh as the eldest rubbed along his back. Lucifer gave him a moment to calm down just a bit before he spoke. 

"I'm sorry, Mammon." He said softly, ignoring the pain once more. "I can't say it won't happen again. You know it doesn't work so, not now. I can't say either of us would _want_ it to work immediately, anyway."

"Ain't realistic for it to." Mammon said, muffled from where he was. Lucifer nodded. 

"Indeed. 

"I do, however, promise to _try_. Because I… I've wanted this, as well. With the others as well, of course, but… Well, you said so yourself, you _are_ my first brother."

Chuckling, Lucifer again brought Mammon closer to him as he said, "My first brother, the first one I ever held in my arms. Do you know, Mammon, what I promised you that day?"

"'Course not. Can't remember that long ago." The second said, raising his head a bit to raise an eyebrow. "What was it? Don't tell me it was somethin' _sappy_ ; the Mornin'star wasn't _ever_ sappy!"

Resisting the urge to laugh, the eldest shrugged, relishing in the gasp it received from Mammon. "Perhaps not with _others_ , mind you, but with my _first_ brother, I promised;

"' _I_ _will love you; I will love you and care for you as our Father did for me._ '

"Of course, I didn't know then that Father wasn't _entirely_ who I thought him to ever be, so perhaps take that part with a grain of _salt_ , but…"

Lucifer smiled down at Mammon, channeling the last bits of his angelic self he knew to be hidden deep within to give him the kindest smile he could muster. 

"I _love_ you, Mammon. I _will_ love you and I _have_ loved you and I _wholeheartedly_ love you for the rest of my days. I swear it on my very soul, because you are my _brother_ , my _family_ , and most of all because you are my very _Pride_."

"You **_sap_**!" Mammon cried out, pushing himself from Lucifer now that the eldest had gotten, perhaps _partially_ intentionally, far more emotional than he had been expecting. 

The flush of Mammon's face from the promise, though, was worth it all. 

"You can't just say that! That's- That's-! That's so… **_Agh_**!"

Mammon shook his head fervently, leaning over to feel Lucifer's forehead before he rambled on, 

"Maybe I broke ya with that spiel about my Greed, huh? Look, ya want _that_ me back so bad, let's go _shoppin'_! There's a _ton_ of stuff I want and I'm _so_ gonna sell it back online for way more, so like, let's go do _that_!"

"Absolutely _not_!" Lucifer quipped, reaching out to grab Mammon's hand. The second, however, quick as he was, slipped away just in time, grinning as he turned and ran away from the direction of the fountain, laughing as he raised a hand back to Lucifer. 

Tightly held between his index and middle fingers was one of Lucifer's credit cards.

" ** _Mammon_**!"

"Gotta catch me if ya want it back! Loser buys dinner!" The second announced ecstatically, laughter heard all through the corridor of trees even as he turned down the path and away from the eldest. Doing his best to calm himself, Lucifer tightly pinched the bridge of his nose before he looked back towards the fountain, watching the water fall before that gentle smile he'd mustered earlier came back to his features. 

"I wasn't the architect this time, but its message still stands all the same, doesn't it." He said to it, hoping that somehow, the quiet words reached his brother's ears, before leaning down to touch the marble basin's edge. Straightening up, satisfied, Lucifer turned and shot down the gravel path, eager to play this little game of tag and, for once, lose to someone besides himself. 

_Happy birthday, dear Mammon._

**Author's Note:**

> SO !!! Here we are at the end !! Yay !!! :D
> 
> i got the idea for different depictions of the Sins from Nanatsu no Taizai, actually; to me, i always took Ban (the sin of Greed in the series, for everyone who doesnt know) and his depiction of Greed as bein super personal to him. he was greedy for eternal life, doin everythin he could to get a sip from the fountain, and his Greed ended up w (spoilers) Elaine sacrificing herself to give him that drink so he could kill the demon attacking. then his Greed shifted to finding any way he could to bring Elaine back to life, even goin so far as to leave the Sins bc he got a lead on a way. so i figured, if his Greed can be looked at like that, why couldnt all the Sins be like that :0 ?
> 
> if anythin, i think it's just an interestin take :p
> 
> in any case, here's my closin: as always, this is NOT an incest fic ! No Lucifer x Mammon allowed in my house !! Not for u !!  
> Also, if u enjoyed, pls leave a kudos and / or comment on the fic pls !! You should always do that for every fic u like, and at that, u should do that for EVERY creator u like !! It ensures we keep creatin at all, so pls do so if u enjoy !! 
> 
> ALSO ALSO AS A LAST NOTE i rlly tried w the description of the fountain snfkonkfns i like. looked up one (1) diagram and thats it so. i aint know ;p


End file.
